Computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet.
Goods and service providers (e.g., “merchants”) may provide customers with the option of paying with funds electronically. Customers may use a credit card account, gift card account, or other electronic means of payments to purchase the goods or services offered by the merchants. The merchants may operate an online store, or website, where customers may purchase goods using their software browser application. Merchants, in order to effectively process electronic payments, may use payment platforms provided by themselves or third parties. Payment platforms may manage payment transaction workflow and communicate with one or more payment processors offered by banks or other financial institutions that allow merchants the ability to accept non-cash payments. The payment platform gives the merchant one point of contact for payment, however, also provides the flexibility of accepting multiple types of payment instruments.